


your song

by choncena



Series: the stevetony mixtape [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choncena/pseuds/choncena
Summary: Everything is chaos and Tony can actually blame Steve for this one for once.As weddings go, Tony thinks it's perfect.based off the Elton John song, 'Your Song'.





	your song

It wasn’t Tony’s idea this time.

He was willing to settle quickly and simply head to the courthouse to sign just to get it over with, but Steve had decided that they were going to go all out and actually do the damn ceremony.

Steve made Tony wait six fucking months just to call him his husband, the fucker.

Tony was a half-hour late to his own wedding and they had to search for another pair of dress shoes since he had lost his.

The media had somehow caught wind of the ceremony and Pepper and Natasha had to hang the threat of a restraining order over their heads while Bucky stood menacingly behind them, channeling his inner Winter Soldier.

All in all, the day started perfectly.

But now, Steve turns to Tony with red-rimmed eyes, the crow’s feet prominent at his eyes, in pure, unadulterated happiness because _they’re here_. They’re _alive_ , standing in front of each other with their hearts in their hands with all the people they love— their little makeshift family formed by trigger-happy assassins and spies and enhanced beings and fighters with just the right weapons— standing by their sides in front of a gaggle of people to bear witness to their truths.

Tony feels his heart stop when Steve’s baby blue eyes meet his and— oh.

There’s so much hidden in his irises ( _pain and anguish and loss and grief over a life lived so long ago_ ) but right here, right now, in front of a priest whose religion he doesn’t even believe in ( _but Steve does_ ), Tony sees the baring of a soul to him and him alone. He sees the sacrifice plays, the late-night talks, the adoration. Steve _loves_ him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Tony croaks through a sniff, blinking up towards the lights to stop tears from falling before the cameras set up around them— for documentation purposes, Natasha had told them— catches the great, invincible Tony Stark show emotion but he’s allowed to, he thinks, today’s his goddamn day.

“Like what?” Steve chuckles wetly, eyes still shining.

Tony looks back down at him, barely even trying to contain his own emotions. “Like _that_ , asshole.”

“The vows?” The both of them snap out of their reverie and turn to the priest, who looks annoyed but the corner of his lips are quirking upward in a small, secret smirk.

Steve clears his throat and Tony feels _his_ close up when the blond takes his hand and says, “I’ll go first.”

There’s a beat of silence the reverberates through the church before Steve opens his mouth and leaves Tony speechless.

“When I woke up 67 years later than I thought I would, I was scared and alone and frankly, I didn’t want to live anymore because my life was gone.” Steve licks his lips and takes another breath in, looking straight into Tony’s eyes with _so_ much emotion it knocks Tony way off his game.

There’s a lot he would do for this man, Tony realizes as he looks back on the decade he and Steve spent together, and he’s done a lot— he’s died multiple times, gone through alternate dimensions, even pseudo-adopted a few superhero kids, but marriage is the most important promise Tony has ever taken up for Steve.

“Then I met you,” Steve continues, “and you gave me a _home_ here, with the Avengers. Without you, I don’t know if I would’ve made it this far, to be honest. You challenge me, push me to see that the world is gray and not just black and white. You always want me to be better and to compromise, even when it’s just to compromise over who the better Batman actor is.”

The crowd chuckles softly and Steve notices the Avengers— his _family—_ all roll their eyes at him out of his peripheral.

“I’ve seen universes without you by my side in the way that we are now,” Steve says and everyone sobers, “universes where one of us is dead, universes where we’re simply too late, but this— this is the universe where I, Steve Rogers, have chosen to love you, Anthony Edward Stark, with all of my heart, until the end of _this_ universe, the universe where I’m choosing to give my soul to you and you alone because all that I am, all that I ever was, and all that I ever will be is yours.”

The soldier stutters in a breath and wipes the tears from his own face before blinking up at Tony and towards the pews of people sniffling and wiping their own eyes. Steve scrunches his face in confusion in the silence that follows. “Did I say something wrong?” he whispers to Tony, who’s trying not to simply just take Steve’s hand and whisk him away to somewhere where they could just be alone, but Pepper and Natasha would definitely kill him for ditching his own wedding reception that _they_ plannedand arranged themselves.

Tony is shaking, his own emotions about to burst out of their cage and Steve has to squeeze his hands to bring him back to the present.

“Fuck you,” Tony croaks and Steve raises a brow, smirking, “you planned to make me cry— my vows are nothing compared to _that,_ what the _hell—”_

 _“Tony_ ,” Steve laughs, “your turn.”

Tony narrows his eyes at his soon-to-be-husband but the moment is too soft for it to mean anything. He reaches into his own suit to pull out the singular flashcard he had stuffed into a pocket earlier.

“Ummm,” Tony starts as he skims the short phrase he had written on the card. Wincing, he crumples the paper up into a small ball, Steve looking at him in confusion, before he throws it over his shoulder and takes Steve’s hands back in his and clears his throat.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and do what I, uh, always do and improvise,” Tony says nervously.

He hears Pepper, Rhodey, and Natasha mumble a small ‘jesus christ’, which is just _rude_.

“I was a wreck before you.” Tony sucks in a breath, grimacing. “Needless to say, I was and still am a wreck _during_ you, but compared to who I was before New York and Afghanistan—” the others hold their breaths at that particular mention, “—you saved me, Steve Rogers. You made me see things I wouldn’t have before and weirdly enough, you’ve always encouraged my recklessness as long as you were there to keep an eye on me. You’re stubborn, and mild-tempered at times, but you’re my other half and without you, I don’t know who I’d be.”

The crowd ‘aw’s but as always, Tony has to put a stop to that. “But also, thank you for giving me the privilege to be the only one that gets to see that ass in all its naked glory every night for the rest of our lives.”

Bedlam ensues and Tony grins toothily as Steve throws his head back and laughs, that beautiful red flush covering his neck at the inappropriate comment. Everyone is groaning, and most of their family is cradling their heads in their hands in resignation. The priest next to them, Tony is sure, is mumbling catholic prayers in Latin under his breath.

Steve and Tony’s eyes meet and they’re both giddy and smiling, veins thrumming with excitement as the priest resolutely says, under all the chaos erupting in front of them, “Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take Anthony Edward Stark, to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Steve’s baby blues are twinkling under the golden light that shines through the stained glass, and there is love there, _so much_ of it, and it hurts, causes the binding aches in Tony’s chest to unwind and catch fire as they entwine themselves with Steve’s own pain and strife and what they have between them now, what they will have forever, can never compare itself to the way Steve is looking at him, like he’s his whole world.

“I do,” Steve answers, with the same softness as when he watches Tony tinker and ramble on.

“And do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Steven Grant Rogers, to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sick and in health, until death do you part?”

Steve trembles under those amber hues, shaking at the prospect of finalizing his place in the future with _Tony_ , the man who gave him everything when he used to have nothing to give in return. The past doesn’t hurt for him anymore, not in the same aching way it did those first few years, because it was Tony who’d managed to numb him with his own distracting ways of introducing Steve to a time in which he now calls home.

Steve used to think the flame he had for Peggy was large enough, but knowing what he knows now, _nothing_ could ever amount to the fire that rages through his own bones for his complete devotion to Tony Stark.

“I do,” Tony says, breathless and _content_.

The priest sighs over the ongoing ruckus but continues on. “With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Tony’s wide, toothy grin is the last thing Steve sees before the soldier pulls the smaller man into him and kisses him passionately, putting every single feeling and word he wishes to say into it. Tony’s hands rest upon his shoulders as he leans up and meets Steve in the small dip he’s in and everyone cheers.

They break apart and lean their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

“Husband,” Tony giggles.

Steve nods smiling, bringing Tony’s hand to his lips and kissing the vibranium ring there. “Husband.”

-

As wedding receptions go, it isn’t the worst Tony’s been to.

Peter and Harley manage to topple the wedding cake and Clint, drunk off his ass, decides that the copious amounts of frosting on the laminate wood floors doubles as a slip and slide from one end of the not-so-large ballroom and out of the glass patio doors and into the pool.

Tony cheers for the archer while next to him, Steve takes another glass of Asgardian mead and downs it all in one gulp.

“Sorry ‘bout the cake, Mr. Stark,” Peter apologizes, his cheeks flushed red.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that but that was _cool!_ ” Harley whoops as Clint rises from the edge of the pool sopping wet and cheering.

Tony waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it kiddo, that was the smaller cake.”

Peter’s eyes bug out of his head, jaw dropping in shock. “The _smaller_ cake?!”

“You didn’t think we’d come unprepared, did you?” Steve chuckles, ruffling Peter’s hair. As if on cue, the larger, ten-tier cake is rolled into the room and it’s almost like magic, the way everyone rightfully ignores the mess on the floor and focuses on the elegant cake, laughing when they notice the toppers.

“Are those _action figures?_ ” Pepper asks, bewildered, Rhodey wheezing at her side. Tony turns to her with a broad smile and nods.

“I didn’t want the cake to be generic so.”

Steve loses it when he comes up to Tony’s side and sees the plastic Iron Man and Captain America figurines on the cake, positioned in their superhero poses.

“It looks ridiculous!” Steve says, but his voice is cheerful and excited.

“I know right!” Tony agrees, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the cake.

“You really are perfect for each other,” Natasha mumbles flatly.

Steve and Tony ignore her in favor of admiring and laughing over _their_ wedding cake.

-

When the party has calmed down a bit, Steve and Tony are swaying on the dance floor, suit jackets off and ties loose.

Much of their family decided to move the party outside as the sun went down, the lot of them swimming and jumping around in the pool. The atmosphere was unlike one Tony has ever experienced before; ethereal in the way the sun glowed and shined upon the couple through the open patio door while laughter and happy chatter echoed around them. There was no need to stress over the next villain that would come down and reign terror on their lives, no extraterrestrial baddie that needed to be apprehended before it destroyed the universe— today was simply just a day for two people to promise their everlasting devotion to each other in front of their messed-up family.

Tony is leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder when the beginning keys to Elton John’s ‘Your Song’ starts to ring through the speakers.

“I love this song,” he mumbles quietly so only Steve hears. Steve hums in agreement, resting his cheek upon Tony’s hair as they continue to dance.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I_

_Don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

“We do have a big house, and we do have a lot of money,” Tony mutters.

Steve chuckles. “Yeah we do, sweetheart.”

“W’need to get a dif’ent house,” Tony says sleepily, eyes closing as he shuffles himself impossibly closer into the warmth of Steve’s arms.

“Yeah? Just us?” Steve rakes his hand through Tony’s locks fondly, threading out the gel in the strands.

“Mhm. Privacy for us an’ a—an’ a family.”

Steve’s heart soars at the idea of just him and Tony and their own little family. Steve knows Tony and his own inhibitions of being a father but through the years, the genius has mentored and taken on that fatherly role for so many of the younger superheroes. Steve has no doubts that Tony would be an amazing father.

“Thinking’ ‘bout a couple kids?” Steve teases.

“At least three and a dog. We’re getting a dog, Steve,” Tony says with all the determination he can muster in his tired voice.

“Okay, Tony, we can get a dog.” 

“Mmm, I knew I married you fo’ a r’son.” Tony buries himself in the crook of Steve’s neck and places a soft kiss on the open skin. “Love you, Steve.”

_I hope you don’t mind_

_I hope you don’t mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you’re in the world_

Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s temple and smiles just thinking about how this wonderful, genius man is his and his alone to wake up next to first thing in the mornings and to kiss and hold forever.

“I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was unbeta'd but i just needed to get this down and published so i dont rlly like this one bc i didnt rlly kno how to write it??? so,,,, i hope u enjoyed it tho!


End file.
